


untitled unrequited love fic

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crying, Denial, Drabble, F/M, Ice Cream, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos





	untitled unrequited love fic

It's fucking childish, Tyler knows that. But he still finds himself curled up on his bed with a tub of ice cream, crying over stupid rom-coms because he's so fucking _jealous,_ jesus christ. And he might be a little smashed, but that's okay.

Tyler's fine.

He's totally fine when he thinks about his best friend off with his wonderful girlfriend. Josh and Debby are cute together. They're happy. Tyler's happy for them. And yet...

The boy and the girl on the TV finally kiss, and Tyler's ice cream is starting to taste a little salty with tears. But that's okay.

Tyler's jealous. He sure as hell isn't jealous of Josh, though. Debby's lovely, but he doesn't want to _date_ her.

Fuck.

"No, no, no," he mutters to himself, pressing his palms to his eyes. "Fuck."

He might be drunk enough to be able to admit the truth to himself.

Tyler's in love with his straight best friend.


End file.
